


Star Tears

by kageyamamissy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Not A Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyamamissy/pseuds/kageyamamissy
Summary: I never thought I'd fall in love with you, Kuroo.
Relationships: Kuroo - Relationship, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Star Tears

The world was filled with unrequited love nowadays, which led tons of them having various diseases such as Hanahaki and Star tear disease. Hanahaki of course, makes you cough up flowers that could be treatable by surgery forcing you to forget the person. It was common to have hanahaki these days. But having Star tear disease? It would be pretty rare yet crucial. You heard it was more painful than the hanahaki disease and it wasn't treatable. people with Star tear disease would cry glass like tears, producing twinkling sounds as you cry. Eventually, people would go blind after having the star tear disease if the feelings weren't returned. 

You witnessed first hand how your friend have suffered from Hanahaki before, the pain she went through made you believe that falling in love was just a waste of time and stupid. Risking your life to find the right person? You would rather live a long healthy life being single. 

Until Kuroo came into your life.

He was well-known in your campus, after all, he was the captain of the Nekoma volleyball team, one of the chosen students of the Preparatory class, and good-looking. Who wouldn't even fall for the famous Kuroo Tetsurou? He had everything every girl would wish for.

That one fateful day, you had encountered Kuroo while you were trying to pick up a book on the top shelf. He saw you were struggling to get the book, so he came to help you. He took the book easily from the shelf handing it to you. You had this confused look on your face as you took the book from his hand mumbling a quick thank you before turning your back at him.

"You know, you should pick another book. I've read that before and it lacks information on physics."

You glared at him, a smug look appeared on his face as he started following you indulging in a one sided conversation, babbling about facts about physics and references that you should choose rather than the book you were holding. Kuroo's presence annoyed you, you weren't even close to get things started yet, he was talking to you as if you have known each other for a year. 

Ever since then, Kuroo started to approach you every single day. 

At first, you were uncomfortable having Kuroo popping around every single time you would go to the library. You would often give him snarky remarks, and ask him to leave you alone, but he would ignore you, shrugging his shoulders as he continued to hang out with you. You always thought he was a pain in the ass, especially his fan girls started to give you nasty looks which annoyed you to the core. But as time passes by, you eventually warmed up to him, you got used to his presence that you have already considered him as your friend. Kuroo wasn't bad as you thought he was. You started listening to his lectures and would often learn alot from him, you started to become eager to hear his stories from their volleyball club, and he even started walking you home along with his friend Kenma whenever you three had the chance. 

Months have passed, you two grew close to each other more than you thought you two would be. He had already came to the point where he had already barged in your house and introduced himself to your parents as your friend. Since then, he would come at your house whenever he had the chance, fawning over your paintings and photos that you displayed in your room. 

"Hey Y/N. Can you paint me sometime?"

"If you pay me, I would."

"Come on, I'm your friend right?"

"Nice try Tetsurou, but still no."

You would laugh at his face, whenever he would pout or act emo whenever you declined his request. Occasionally, he would call you 'meanie' for being so harsh to him. 

You always miss him whenever they had away games or trainings with another schools and he would often tease you about it when you mention that you missed him whenever they got back. He was begging you to become their team's manager but you would always politely decline, not that you wouldn't want to become their manager, but rather you were busy with your art club too. Still, you always look forward to their games. You were always there to support him, cheering him as loud as you can especially when they win their games. Kuroo would always look up to the stands and wave at you or even wink at you whenever he had the chance. You always feel yourself blushing whenever he did those.

You were watching one of Nekoma's games against Fukurodani, seeing how intense the game was made your heart anxious. Long rallies and persistence flowed through their games, you were amazed how good they were, especially Kuroo who was almost good at everything. His passion burned through his eyes which made you adore him more. Unconsciously, you were already pointing your camera at him, capturing his face which fueled with determination. It was the first ever picture you took of Kuroo. 

Unfortunately, Nekoma had lost to Fukurodani. Yet, they were still determined to secure the last spot for the nationals. You were about to approach Kuroo when suddenly you felt pain in your eyes. You flinched covering both of your eyes, star like tears started to flow from your eyes, a hum of twinkling silently filled the air. You gasped in shock and pain, you felt mixed emotions overwhelming you as you figured out what was happening to you.

How come I never realized I was falling in love with Kuroo? 

You were already in love with Kuroo even if you tried to deny it to yourself. You tried to ignore how your heart would beat fast whenever he would compliment you or sling his hand over your shoulders, or even how you would think of him often, or get excited whenever you would hang out with him. Even if you tried to push your feelings away, it never faded. Your unrequited love for Kuroo resulted something drastic, the star tear disease. 

You never told anyone about your disease, especially Kuroo. You acted like everything was normal even if you were already suffering from the pain in your eyes. You tried to buy some pain killers from several drug stores but none of them had an effect with the pain in your eyes. You even thought maybe if you distanced yourself from Kuroo, your feelings might go away and you would soon recover. But it never did, your love for him just grew deeper. 

He did noticed you were avoiding him for days, when you started talking to you again, he hugged you tightly whispering that he missed you. Of course, your heart fluttered from his sweet words. You hugged him back, joking that you never missed him. He rolled his eyes, ignoring your sarcasm and started to bug you why you were distant to him lately. You tried to make up excuses, but he never bought any of it. You sighed telling him it was something that you weren't ready to talk about which made him shut up. 

The following weekend, your vision started to become worse, forcing you to buy some eye glasses. Kuroo even accompanied you to buy your glasses, only resulting to him teasing that you looked like a rabbit wearing glasses. His laughter filled your ears, which made you feel at ease. The way his eyes would become slanted whenever he laughs made him more attractive. 

"Hey Kuroo"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I take another picture of you? I am thinking about painting you for my next project."

You never saw Kuroo so flustered in his life, his jaw dropped for a moment before he screamed at your face at excitement. He never thought he would live for the day that you would finally paint him. 

That was the second time you took a picture of him.

He bragged to everyone in the volleyball club that you have finally agreed to paint him. It was all he talked about for days, the way you made him happy made you feel ecstatic and sad at the same time. 

How come I could make him happy yet he still thinks of me as his friend?

You could hear the faint twinkling sound once more along with the familiar excruciating pain in your eyes. You cursed under your breath, it wasn't the best time especially you were inside the classroom. You stood up, dashing towards the nearest girls restroom, your vision becoming blurry than ever. You bumped into someone along the way, your tears have started to roll down your cheeks exposing your star tear disease. You looked up to the person, seeing it was Kenma who's eyes were wide in shock.

You had no choice but to tell Kenma everything, you were surprised to see him listening and worrying about you. He practically begged you to tell Kuroo but you told him you will be fine and you don't want Kuroo to blame himself from what happened to you. Kenma tugged your arm softly, asking you if you could at least tell him before the both of you graduate high school, which was few months left. You couldn't say no to Kenma, so you agreed to tell Kuroo before you graduate.

Your vision was becoming worst than before, even the colors have started to fade away. You would often see yourself staring at Kuroo more, memorizing the color of his eyes and his face. You know you were about to turn blind anytime soon so you wanted to savour the moments when you can still see Kuroo. Your heart would now hurt instead of feeling satisfied whenever seeing him smile, knowing you wouldn't be able to see how amazing his smile looks. It also broke you to pieces that you wouldn't be able to see him play volleyball when the time comes, and it made you cry since it was hard to accept that you wouldn't be able to see his face, his beautiful face soon.

That's the time you always took candid photos of Kuroo, so you wouldn't be able to forget his face. You would stay up all night, sketching his face, memorizing every detail of him. So you wouldn't forget about him. Even if you tried your best not to cry, you would always find the twinkling tears rolling down your cheeks.

Until one day, the colors of your eyes were gone. Everything was already black and white as soon as you wake up. You already know you would be turning blind soon, your vision was cloudy and it was hard for you to tell shapes every now and then. You were already to tell Kuroo, but you weren't sure when.

Kuroo had known something was up, he knows how you would stare at him unconsciously or even sometimes point out random facts about him as if you were memorizing every single thing about his appearance. Kuroo brought his nintendo that day, he was shocked when you asked him what color was his avatar even if it was clearly red. He looked at you, you were too busy staring at his game to realize he was looking at you. He placed his hand softly at your back, asking you what's wrong. You looked at him sadly, as you pulled him in to a hug which caught him off guard. He hugged you back protectively as you both stayed in silence.

"I'm scared that I wouldn't be able to see you again."

Kuroo still thought about what you told him earlier, especially when you told him to come over your house after practice. Kenma approached Kuroo, knowing there was something bothering his friend. He told Kenma about how you were acting weirdly this past month. Especially whenever you couldn't recognize him even though you were wearing glasses. Kenma listened attentively, hearing Kuroo vent over his frustration.

"You should really go to her now, before it's too late."

"What do you mean?"

"Just go to her now!"

Kenma pushed Kuroo towards the gym doors, Kuroo ran towards your house, still confused and worried with what Kenma had told him, he wanted to know what was really up and what were you keeping away at him. As he arrived at your house, he dashed through your room. He was relieved to see you sitting by your desk. You turned to look at him, your star tears flowing from your face. He stopped at his tracks staring at you in disbelief before he ran towards you enveloping you into a hug.

"Why haven't you told me you had this kind of disease y/n?"

"I never thought I would have it, I I don't want you to blame yourself, because all of this was my fault. It was my fault why I fell in love with you Kuroo."

Hearing Kuroo's voice break brought you to more tears as you cling on him, your eyes were too painful that you can barely open them. Yet, you faced him and opened your eyes full of your tears that were twinkling like glass. You cupped your hand over his face, telling him to smile as your vision were starting to get dark, seeing the tiny black dots turn in to big ones.

"Kuroo, can you smile for me? For the last time?"

Even though he couldn't find any reason for him to smile at this point, he manage to force a fake smile. It breaks your heart because after this moment, you wouldn't be able to see him again, only through the pictures of your mind. You wouldn't be able to see how his face would mature through out the years made you force back the sob you were holding. seeing how beautiful his face while he smiled was the only wish you had before you lost your vision.

"I will never forget how handsome you are, Kuroo."

**Author's Note:**

> I uploaded this before in my tumblr!! *sigh* I hope you guys like it :)


End file.
